The present invention relates to adapter card fastening and more particularly to an improved mechanism for fastening an adapter card in a computer case.
The world we are living in has entered into a new era with information prosperously being developed. All kinds of information products are invented due to the fast progress in computer science and technology. The fast development of the new products not only shortens time required for communication between people in different geographical areas, but also greatly, advantageously influences our daily life and work. Thus, it is impossible of doing without them. In response to all kinds of new information products being developed, advanced associated computer components (e.g., computer cases and fastening mechanisms for adapter cards) are also available in an even faster pace. Thus, whether computer peripherals produced in the future can provide a more convenient and effective characteristic will be an indicator to decide whether the information technology owned by one country is more advanced than other countries.
Conventionally, expansion slots for coupling to adapter cards are provided on a motherboard in a computer case. Various types of expansion slots have been developed such as AGP, PCI, ISA, CNR, and AMR expansion slots. At present, for an ATX motherboard at least 5 PCI expansion slots are provided thereon. Typically, the higher of the number of expansion slots the higher expansion capability of a computer will be. In this regard, almost all major electronics companies continuously spend great money and effort in developing new adapter cards and expansion slots for meeting the increasing demand of vast consumers. Unfortunately, there is little progress in the improvement of mechanisms for fastening an adapter card in the computer case.
A typical mechanism for fastening an adapter card 6 in the computer is shown in FIG. 1 in which the adapter card 6 is threadably secured. In detail, a motherboard is provided in a computer case 7. A plurality of expansion slots 71 are formed on the motherboard. Each slot 71 is adapted to couple to the adapter card 6. The adapter card 6 comprises a metal bracket 60. A circuit board is formed at one end of the bracket 60 and a connector is formed at the other end thereof. One end of the bracket 60 is bent outward about 90 degrees to form a connection member 62. The connection member 62 has a cavity at one side.
Also, a bezel 8 is formed on a side of the case 7. The bezel 8 is faced the slots 71. The bezel 8 comprises a recess on an outer surface at one side of the case 7. The bezel 8 has a plurality of longitudinal openings 81. Each of the openings 81 corresponds to one of the slots 71. A threaded hole 82 is formed between any two adjacent openings 81. After the adapter cards 6 have been inserted in the slots 71, the brackets 60 are abutted on the openings 81. The connectors of the adapter cards 6 are thus projected from the openings 81 into the recess of the bezel 8. Further, the connection members 62 are rested on top of the bezel 8. Next, a plurality of screws 83 are employed to drive through the cavities and the threaded holes 82 for fastening the adapter cards 6 in the case 7.
But all prior mechanisms for fastening an adapter card in the computer case, particularly the above thread secureness, are unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons: It is time consuming, labor intensive, and inconvenience in assembly. Hence, users will be discouraged by the tedious process of replacing a malfunctioned adapter card or installing a new one in the computer if no effective means of fastening the adapter card is proposed in a near future. To the worse, users may lower his/her desires in buying adapter cards in the future, resulting in a slow of adapter card market growth. This may have a disastrous effect. Moreover, the adapter cards are disposed perpendicular to the case for saving precious space in the case. However, this can prohibit a significant reduction in the height of the case. In addition, a user may experience a great inconvenience in plugging a cable in the connector or unplugging the same because the connector is disposed in the recess of the bezel. To the worse, other cables coupled to adjacent connectors may be disconnected if sufficient care is not taken during the plugging or unplugging process.
In another aspect, high technology companies must not only maintain high quality of products but also increase assembly speed for meeting the vast market of computer assembly. As such, a speed increase in the assembly line, particularly the speed increase in fastening adapter cards in computer, is one of the most important factors in increasing the computer production. Additionally, developing multi-functional, powerful, and ergonomic personal computers is the trend among major computer manufacturers. Hence, a computer having many attractive features can not only bring a great convenience to vast consumers but also bring many business opportunities to the computer manufacturers. This is a task that has to be done immediately by computer manufacturers for surviving in the competitive information product market.
One object of the present invention is to change the prior mechanism for fastening adapter cards in a computer case for greatly reducing the size of the computer case. In brief, the technique of the present invention involves a parallel arrangement of adapter cards with respect to a motherboard in installing the adapter cards in a computer case.
Another object of the present invention is to configure the adapter cards exposed on the computer case to be flat with an expansion plate provided on one side of the computer case by eliminating any recess on the computer case. As such, a user can easily, quickly plug a cable in a connector of the adapter card or unplug the same because sufficient space is provided. As a result, other cables coupled to adjacent connectors will always maintain good connection during the plugging or unplugging process.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.